


勇士 (Warrior)

by Latte429



Series: 汉尼拔：勇士系列 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte429/pseuds/Latte429
Summary: 明尼苏达伯劳鸟案件之后，威尔格雷厄姆需要一个人给予他支持。汉尼拔适时接下了这份工作——但这并非无条件的。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 汉尼拔：勇士系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	勇士 (Warrior)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748446) by [becks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becks/pseuds/becks). 



> I got the author's permission and translated this in 2013. The translation was first posted on another Chinese fanfic forum.
> 
> And the beta work was done by my friend yz1115.
> 
> 有授权，首发SY。搬文存个档。
> 
> 这个系列是我的真爱，不解释。七年后再看当初的译后感，还能体会到为爱发电的快乐。爱是产粮的源动力。

***

第一章：勇士

***

  
  
格雷厄姆。【格雷-厄-姆，格雷厄姆】姓氏，盎格鲁诺曼语，最早可以追溯到1127年，起源于英格兰林肯郡的格兰瑟姆。格雷厄姆，苏格兰氏族，在苏格兰高地和低地均有领土。格雷厄姆氏族于1296年参加邓巴战役。那一战，唯有金卡丁的帕特里克格雷厄姆爵士拒绝撤退，奋战至死。  
  
威廉。意志坚定的勇士。  
  
威廉格雷厄姆（初诊表格上整齐地打印着这个名字）住进贝塞斯达海军医院精神科[注1.1]的时候，并没感觉自己像个“意志坚定的勇士”。他已经很久没有睡过觉了，除了疲惫没有别的感觉。每一次闭上眼睛，逼真的记忆就自动高速运转，把他带回霍布斯划开他女儿脖子的刹那。此外，在他的意识里，他变成了霍布斯，感觉得到柔顺的血肉是如何被他紧攥的利刃一刀划开。明尼苏达伯劳鸟。以弱者为食，会用尖刺甚至铁丝穿透猎物的食肉鸣禽。鸟中屠夫。  
  
伯劳鸟具有强烈的领土意识。  
  
这只伯劳鸟似乎已在威尔格雷厄姆脑中筑下巢穴。  
  
威尔跟调查局里的其他探员不同。这一点，在他第一天走进病房时就表现得明明白白：缩在房间一角，蜷起身体，脑袋抵着冰冷惨白的墙壁。他会吃掉他们装在塑料药杯里的果冻，但这是他对外界仅有的反馈。除此之外，他不动、不说，也没有显示任何活跃的迹象。杰克克劳福德有时会过来转转，看看他的情况。  
  
医生预后：不良[注1.2]。  
  
威尔设法让自己离开角落是在三周之后，此时的他已经肮脏不堪、浑身油腻，但至少开始四处走动。月底，各项机能基本恢复，他终于可以离开精神科回到家里。他花了几个月窝在沙发上颓废度日——当然不是在看重播的半小时情景喜剧。他一直试着跟自己的意识——或者 _天赋_ ，克劳福德的叫法——相互脱离。强迫他开始心理治疗的人，是他的好朋友亚兰布鲁姆。  
  
第一次见面，威尔对汉尼拔莱克特评价不高。  
  
大概是因为他已经看出汉尼拔莱克特对他同样评价不高。  
  
他们在沉闷到死的“慢慢了解你”中结束了首次诊疗。汉尼拔扮演着关心病人生活的好医生；威尔则装出积极改善心理健康的样子。双方都带着施恩于对方的微妙心理。事实上，在汉尼拔眼里，病人不过是支付郊区那栋仿都铎式小屋的抵押贷款；而在威尔看来，心理医生也就是让局里少管他闲事的托辞而已。  
  
预约了下周的见面时间，他们礼貌地互相道别。  
  
汉尼拔莱克特医生办公室的金属橱柜里，整整齐齐地收录了威廉格雷厄姆的档案。打开它，阿斯伯格综合症会是你看到的诊断结果。这并不是因为威尔在交流过程中显得特别笨拙，而是汉尼拔能感觉到一种总体上的冷漠疏离。就好像威尔并没有真的跟汉尼拔共处一室——就好像他隔着距离、站在远处、身处异地。第一次见面后（以及跟威尔所谓的朋友交流之后），汉尼拔认为可以将这种疏离看作某种社交障碍。  
  
第二次见面时，汉尼拔诊断成立。阿斯伯格综合症。事实上，他更加确定了自己的判断。威尔拒绝眼神交流，连维持交谈都很吃力，而且时常夹杂生硬的感叹。“很有趣。”汉尼拔敷衍，佯装自己关心威尔日常生活中那些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
  
“不，你撒谎。”威尔回答。  
  
汉尼拔瞬间好奇，用杏子酱，或者其他明快酸甜适合春季的酱汁烹调，他的舌头尝起来会是什么滋味儿。再配上一杯冰镇白葡萄酒，大概。  
  
如果他不是FBI探员就……  
  
第三次见面。威尔终于说了点儿有趣的东西。  
  
他们在讨论明尼苏达伯劳鸟，特别是威尔闯入的那一幕：霍布斯划开他女儿脖子的情景。威尔描述了他看到的一切，但 _这次_ 没有表现出任何疏离。通常，FBI探员和汉尼拔谈话时，在他们自己和他们所剖析的罪犯之间存在一道屏障。他们只是单调地罗列事实，讲述犯罪现场的检查结果：“白种男性，30-35岁之间，独居，可能有虐童案底，”等等。但威尔却用华丽的辞藻渲染出别样的案发现场，精准地捕捉到了血液自少女喉头喷溅而出时，鲜血的色泽和气息。  
  
然后威尔开始详细描述鲜血沾满他双手时的 _感觉_ 。  
  
“你是说她的血液隔着毛巾沾满你双手的感觉吗，格雷厄姆探员？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我看过案件记录。你击毙了霍布斯——多次连击——然后用毛巾盖住他女儿的伤口，按压止血。你是透过毛巾感觉到她的血液，对吗？”  
  
威尔顿住，吃了一惊。  
  
“当然。”  
  
无言。  
  
汉尼拔纠结了一下要不要出声提醒威尔。随后决定保持沉默。那天夜里，他用圆珠笔划去了“阿斯伯格综合症”。但三十分钟过后，他发现这一行根本无法填写。找不到适合威廉格雷厄姆的诊断。“极端共情”，大概？谁知道这种让自己像凶手一样思考的想象力该怎么定义？像这样的人，嗯， _有可能_ 会选择当FBI探员或者类似的职业吧。但那也仅仅是因为他们的状态距离所要追捕的人只是几步之遥——这些威尔心里很清楚，尽管他假装一无所知。这也是他为什么把自己送进精神科病房，为什么开始接受心理治疗的原因。  
  
因为他害怕变成他所追捕的那种人。  
  
大概是察觉到了汉尼拔兴趣的转移，从那之后，威尔的话题稍稍放开了一点儿。就好像在寻求汉尼拔的肯定，不论是不是有意。他们的心理诊疗从一周一次变成了一周两次（局里买单，当然）。他们常常讨论共同感兴趣的话题——心理学、犯罪学、法医学，凡此种种（汉尼拔怀疑，跟文学和美学相关的话题威尔能更好地驾驭）。在讨论中，威尔更喜欢用假设、猜想和抽象的方式，尽可能避免提起正在调查的具体案子。因为这样，他就能忽略自己将头也不回地跌落无底深渊的事实。威廉格雷厄姆在质疑自己为善的能力。威廉格雷厄姆看不到自己想象力堕落的底限在哪里。  
  
他没有意识到的是，距离他的心理医生把他推落深渊，只是时间问题。  
  
威廉格雷厄姆或许是意志坚定的勇士——但汉尼拔莱克特足以将罗马卷进腥风血雨[注1.3]。  
  
第六周时，汉尼拔留威尔共进晚餐。汉尼拔亲自下厨——腰肉，来自一个尤其让人无法忍受的艺术评论家。他疯狂地攻击崔如琢在巴尔的摩美术馆的展览，那架势恨不得将其作品扒皮拆骨（虽然不是汉尼拔喜爱的风格，但巴尔的摩日报上凌乱尖刻的评论对艺术家显然有失公允）——在汉尼拔将 _他_ 扒皮剔骨时，他可没这么牙尖嘴利。威尔叉起一片罗德里克先生，慢慢咀嚼，显然那味道让他十分满意。他从厚重的黑色镜框后抬眼望向汉尼拔。  
  
“很好吃。”  
  
汉尼拔得到最多的评价。他略略点了下头，继续享用自己那份罗德里克先生配波尔多葡萄酒。  
  
这是汉尼拔第一次喂威尔吃下会让他后悔的东西——但绝不会是最后一次。汉尼拔兴奋地观望，看某人在死亡涡旋的中心一无所觉地堕落。每一次威尔叉起人肉，含进嘴里，都让汉尼拔悸动不已，甚至被撩起了稍许的性欲。  
  
威尔吞下满满一口心脏后微微笑了。  
  
汉尼拔心跳为之一顿。  
  
大翻飞[注1.4]。多巴胺上脑的鸽子，热爱头也不回地扎向地面，想停下时常常为时已晚。威尔正在急速下坠，而且很可能有去无回。不过，汉尼拔依旧静候时机。威尔经常性地在诊疗后留下晚餐，或者至少会喝上一杯。某晚，威尔稍稍喝得有点儿多了，汉尼拔终于决定将计划向前推进一步—— 一个在这一刻来临之前，都没有详细考虑过的计划。他轻轻从威尔手中扯过高脚杯，推到了桌子的另一侧。  
  
那晚他们分享了一个天体物理学家的小脑。  
  
火箭专家。哈。  
  
汉尼拔伸手，拇指掐住威尔下巴处的凹陷：“哦，我亲爱的威尔……”未出口的言语留下无尽的空间，残留的意味沉甸甸地在半空盘旋。威尔从头到尾都显得很难为情，在椅子里僵得像块儿石头。  
  
“你在干嘛？”他终于出声，努力维护自己被冒犯的男性尊严……但听起来却不怎么强势，反倒像为了压抑自己的同性恋倾向，竭力做出的微弱请求一般。  
  
汉尼拔倾身覆上威尔的双唇。他尝到了菜肴里迷迭香的味道，以及人肉微咸的滋味。轻轻咬下去，把威尔的下唇含在齿间。威尔永远不会成为他餐桌上的一道主菜了。不，汉尼拔更想看看威尔知道真相后会发生什么（威尔毫无疑问终将觉察事实——很可能是通过他自己的推断）。那个时候，他会极其可悲地满心绝望吗——为他曾跟一个誓要追捕的疯子卿卿我我？为他曾和食人者共享美味佳肴？还是，他最终选择接受天赋指引，走上终其一生的不归之路？  
  
一个想法。威尔。被喷溅的血液覆盖全身。嘴唇，因浓稠的血渍烂熟透红。地毯上零落着肉体的残块儿。他的猎物，半张脸血肉模糊，已被撕咬殆尽，仍在不停地尖叫。她的右眼球松散地晃荡在眼窝里，整片嘴唇被扯去之后，牙齿与牙龈的界限可以一清二楚地看见。一点点、一点点，她贴着地板爬向门边。汉尼拔又倒了一杯法国白兰地。威尔甩开脸上结满血块儿的发卷，再一次大步上前，在她身侧的地板上跪倒，罔顾她苦苦的哀求，牙齿深深扎进她的左脸。再抬头，他扯下满口的血肉，筋腱和肌肉就零散在他的嘴边。血沫溢出，滚落他的下颌。他望着汉尼拔，眸光在渐隐的日光中泛起柔和的色彩……然后他开始吞咽。  
  
汉尼拔加深了这个吻。  
  
威尔向后挣开，双手稳稳撑住汉尼拔的前胸，阻止他再次靠近。  
  
“我……”他结结巴巴地，忽然闭上双眼，“我觉得我该走了。”  
  
“真的吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问。  
  
威尔犹豫了一下。  
  
“是，真的。”  
  
他会回来的。威尔用最快的速度匆匆离开时，汉尼拔就知道。毫无疑问，一周后威尔在预约时间按响了门铃——看上去带着羞怯又有些着迷。像平常一样例行公事。诊疗结束之后，汉尼拔在沙发上挨着威尔坐下。“威尔。”他温柔地呼唤着，手指爬上自己病人的大腿。威尔绷紧身体，但没有拒绝。汉尼拔靠近他，再一次压上威尔的嘴唇。没有犹豫，威尔张开手捧住汉尼拔的脸颊。  
  
“去床上，威尔。”汉尼拔喃喃说着，温热的呼吸轻拍威尔的双唇。  
  
威尔缓缓点头，跟着汉尼拔走上楼梯。  
  
汉尼拔让威尔操了他。就算他更成熟，更有经验，大概也更理智，他还是仰躺在床上，双腿夹紧威尔的脊背，让威尔冲进他温暖紧致的身体。单就技术层面来说，这绝对算不上最棒的性爱。生涩让威尔显得非常自私；他早早就结束了，之后才想起照顾汉尼拔的感觉。拳头紧紧握住汉尼拔的阴茎，威尔始终把脸埋在汉尼拔的颈窝里不肯出来，顽固地拒绝着眼神交流。汉尼拔高潮后，微微温热的精液喷了威尔一手，他把手掌在床垫上蹭干净，然后对着墙壁整整瞪了五分钟。  
  
“你以前没有几个床伴吧，威尔？”汉尼拔问他。威尔没有回答。  
  
“你没信心呆在别人身边。”  
  
“你不相信自己能保证身边人的安全。”  
  
威尔根本不必回答。他低垂的脑袋和稍微绷紧的双肩已经给出了全部的答案。汉尼拔握住他的手掌，暂时惊醒了沉思的他。  
  
“威尔，在我身边你很安全。”  
  
这并不全是谎言。汉尼拔永远不会伤害威尔——至少，不是肉体上。一部分的汉尼拔想看威尔因罪恶感彻底崩溃，在他的浴缸里割断手腕；而另一部分的他，则觉得看着生命力自威尔的躯体里一丝丝被抽干将会是，至少是，一次飨宴——尤其是，假如威尔知道他就是幕后黑手的话。不过，那种愉悦太过短暂太不值得留恋。而把威尔留在身边，意义则完全不同。当他那良善的外壳一点点侵蚀剥落，最终被欲望所驱动而充满兽性的时候……只是想想而已，汉尼拔就觉得自己又要硬起来了。  
  
“甜心威尔，”拉着威尔躺倒在枕头上，他诱哄道，说着威尔从不相信但又一直想听的话。甜威尔。好威尔。当威尔，带着明显的疑虑，蜷缩身体贴着汉尼拔睡熟的时候，汉尼拔明白，一切不过是时间问题。  
  


***

第二章：男孩

***

  
  
威尔不知道这可否称之为“爱”。  
  
他们之间确实存在一些东西——某种不断把威尔拽进汉尼拔卧室的东西。尽管，威尔觉得，深深地插进汉尼拔、紧握他满是汗渍的双肩时，“爱”大概也不算最糟糕的词。伴着低沉的嘶吼，他的精液灌满汉尼拔的身体。他们从来不用避孕套。他喜欢看见自己拔出来时，精液随着溢出来，在汉尼拔的大腿内侧流淌。他的床伴——受人尊敬的心理医生——从来不会急着清理自己，而是默许威尔用这种最原始的方式标记他，允许威尔的气息就这么沉淀在他的血肉里。汉尼拔在性爱中一贯放任自流。威尔觉得，即便自己在做爱时忽然抽出来，射满汉尼拔的脸颊和嘴唇，医生也只会被动地接受这种对待，同时暗自估量威尔的冲动和过失以便来日研究。他喜欢这样的汉尼拔。他 _爱_ 这样的他。  
  
“我担心，”某星期，裹在皱皱的被单下，威尔说出心里话。  
  
“担心什么？”汉尼拔问。  
  
“我看见、感觉到的某些东西，”威尔说着，烦躁地动了动，“不一定属于我自己。”  
  
“属于你追踪的罪犯，”汉尼拔澄清，手指逗弄威尔深色的卷毛，“你在感觉他们的感觉。”  
  
“对。”  
  
“所以你担心……？”  
  
“你。”  
  
汉尼拔的嘴角不由自主地微微上翘。傻小子。  
  
“呆在我身边不安全。”威尔低声念叨，就好像猜到汉尼拔会觉得他很荒唐。  
  
“嘘，”汉尼拔轻斥，双臂搂住威尔的腰把他拉进怀里，“在这里什么都不必担心。”  
  
那晚他活剥了一个普林斯顿大学的学生[注2.1]。那学生周末回巴尔的摩探亲，被汉尼拔从当地的小酒馆里带走——那地方汉尼拔并不常去。等他跌跌撞撞地钻进汉尼拔的宝马时，已经明显喝高了。汉尼拔开车时，他一直不怎么利索地伺候着汉尼拔的阴茎。汉尼拔并不是没有享受到，特别是当那学生趴下把他的性器吞进嘴里的时候——口水随着那卖力的舔舐和吮吸滴滴答答糊满汉尼拔的阴茎——但他的快感更多源于这个学生即将面对的死亡。  
  
他喜欢这种反讽[注2.2]。  
  
_A little death._ _没顶的高潮，濒死的挣扎_ [注2.3]。  
  
汉尼拔花了整整二十四个小时才把他剥完。为了不惊扰邻居，他提前把那学生的嘴塞得严严实实。随手拈起手术刀，在小腿肚上划开第一道切口。一条接着一条，他将剥下的皮肉整齐地码进保鲜盒，以便待会儿冷藏。约会时又能多道好点心了——傍晚时分，轻巧地炸熟，配上一杯咖啡，或许再来点薄荷当小菜。汉尼拔在动手的过程中一直说个不停。那学生坚持了很久才因失血过多而昏倒（左小腿、大腿、准确说直到大腿根）。汉尼拔滔滔不绝地说着他的心理实践、他的病人，他谈到了跟FBI的合作，也说起了自己跟威廉格雷厄姆的关系。  
  
他还列举了一串可以用人肉制作的菜谱。  
  
剥完另一条腿，汉尼拔直接对他的脸下了刀。他想保证对方活着而且清醒地经历这些。用精细到一丝不苟的手法，他卸下这学生的双颊、嘴唇和鼻子（期待着软骨肢解时的脆响，那质地与他常常用于做菜的内脏完全不同）。从对方脸上切下的每一部分，汉尼拔都会确保让他看看，然后才将材料冷藏。收尾工作完成之后，他拿来一面镜子，看对方瞪着镜中的影像倒抽冷气然后活生生被自己的呕吐物噎死。一如他所期待的。  
  
威尔打电话问晚上方不方便过去，汉尼拔只能礼貌地回绝。在余下的尸体被丢弃之前，他还有很多活儿没干完，不过他邀请威尔第二天晚上一道用餐。然后，他们一起吃掉了那学生后背上方的嫩肉。结束晚餐（威尔中途还添了次菜），汉尼拔褪去所有衣物，把它们整齐地叠放在空椅子上。威尔笨手笨脚地跟着脱了。汉尼拔领着他走进起居室，把他推倒在靠背椅上，分腿骑上威尔膝头，用缓慢的节奏操他自己。汉尼拔，有着锋利的颧骨和紧绷的唇线，清楚此时的自己，在一个像威廉格雷厄姆这样羞涩粘人得一团糟的小男孩儿眼里会是什么样子。但他仍旧轻柔地搓弄着威尔深色的发卷，在威尔的高潮灌满他时，大腿用力缠上威尔的屁股。  
  
“威尔。”他喘息，双臂抱住威尔的肩膀，夹紧内部肌肉，即使威尔已经软掉，也不让他出去。  
  
“汉尼拔，我……”威尔欲言又止。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我在想……你是不是想……搬到一起住？”  
  
“你想当我男朋友，威尔？”汉尼拔问他，带着慵懒的笑意。  
  
威尔咬紧下巴。他明白自己被嘲弄了，但他决定坚守立场。  
  
“是。我想。”  
  
汉尼拔愣了一下，稍稍吃惊于威尔的魄力。但他恢复得很快。他总是恢复得很快。  
  
“这周末的斯特拉文斯基音乐节，或许你愿意陪我去？”  
  
威尔轻哼一声，脑袋抵上了汉尼拔的肩膀。  
  
汉尼拔明白他需要尽快处理威尔。他明白自己被拖住了，缓慢但确切地，被拽进了一段真实的关系，一段他很难全身而退的关系。他一开始并没有真的想跟威尔发展感情——但那已经不重要了。那晚威尔就趴在他的胸口熟睡，他始终清醒，反复思量一切有没有可能得以善终。  
  
威尔和汉尼拔一起出席了巴尔的摩交响乐团的斯特拉文斯基音乐节。他们并肩而坐，在幕间贴耳说着悄悄话。一起大笑。汉尼拔的指节轻轻抚弄威尔的颈椎——威尔全不在意，甚至在《火鸟组曲》的高潮处伸手捏住了汉尼拔的手掌。威尔——戴着厚重的黑框眼镜的威尔，满头深棕卷发的威尔，有社交障碍的威尔——眼睛望着演奏家们，拇指却一直在汉尼拔的食指上前后拨弄。  
  
汉尼拔希望这样的时刻没有终点。  
  
当然，他们一起回了汉尼拔的家（郊区那栋仿都铎式小屋正好两个人住），答录机上显示有杰克克劳福德的语音信息。听起来他迫不及待地需要威尔。他们找到了失踪学生的残骸——被剥皮、开膛、取走了内脏。可能是他们正在追捕的连环杀手所为。问威尔能不能去现场看看，给他们提供一点儿有用的见解？哦，当然，汉尼拔最好一起来。有个心理学家在场也是好的。  
  
他们叫他切萨皮克开膛手。  
  
哦不，汉尼拔希望这样的时刻没有终点。但看看威尔，眉毛在听录音的时候惊愕地皱成一团，他想知道两人最终是不是还要走到那一步。  
  
人终要杀己所爱，在所难免。  
  


***

第三章：爱人

***

  
  
他们是家庭极乐的真实写照。  
  
汉尼拔莱克特。北欧体格、光鲜整洁。颧骨高耸，灵动的手指在厨房的盘盘碟碟间轻巧地飞掠而过。品鉴好酒的内行、巴尔的摩交响乐团赞助人，还是玩赏古董艺术和古建筑的专家。熟练掌握七门语言。业务繁忙的精神病医学博士，只接待马里兰州最高端的客户。  
  
威廉格雷厄姆。肤色微黑但体格并不强健。厚实的黑框眼镜配上皱巴巴的休闲衬衣。永远扎在卷宗里，把犯罪现场的图景事无巨细地输入他逼真的记忆里。精通文学、熟练操作海事仪器。只要手头工具足够，十五分钟内就能搞定船只发动机。  
  
他们相爱了。  
  
尽管他们不会向人承认这个。但他们确实相爱。威尔大多数时候都会留下过夜，然后两人一起在厨房里吃早餐。大片的阳光透过落地窗洒满了房间。汉尼拔，双脚赤裸、头发蓬松，迅速地把松软的鸡蛋和香肠堆进盘子。他听说自己是这个世界上唯一一个可以把威尔逗得哈哈大笑的人。威尔现在常常大笑。褪去了机械而防备的外壳，将自己赤裸而脆弱地暴露在汉尼拔的脚下，大笑、微笑、做爱，也做梦。他们一起查案然后一起回家——那里现在已经是他们的“家”了，至少某种程度上算是。  
  
汉尼拔租下一个24小时储物间，里面放置了不锈钢手术台和满箱的医疗器械。有时他会工作到很晚。做研究，你懂的。  
  
威尔在床上也进步多了，汉尼拔暗想，感觉FBI探员用轻柔的力道耸身进入他，同时吮吸——不，其实是 _啃咬_ ——自己的左肩。“用力。”汉尼拔低声叫道，尾音消失在喘息里。威尔会错了意，开始大力耸动下身，用力地干他。“不，”汉尼拔纠正，“咬的时候……用力。”  
  
“再用力会流血。”  
  
“那就流血。”汉尼拔说着，抬眼直视威尔，“但……用力点儿，求你。”  
  
当威尔的牙齿刺破他的血肉时，汉尼拔清楚地感觉到了。他也感觉到当带着铁腥的液体打上威尔味蕾时，威尔厌恶地蜷曲嘴唇苦了脸。威尔想往后撤开，但汉尼拔的手掌按上他的后脑，有效地制止了他的动作。“舔。”汉尼拔命令。威尔犹豫一会儿，然后舌头覆上那道伤口，俯低身子舔吮破损的皮肉。汉尼拔呻吟——真的在 _呻吟_ ——双腿更用力地绕紧威尔赤裸的上身，耸动小腹迎合他。  
  
“再用力点儿。”  
  
威尔听话地照做了。真的用牙齿咬住一丝皮肉， _拉扯_ ，把它从汉尼拔的喉头撕了下来。只是一层表皮——没什么大碍——但汉尼拔仍旧可以感觉到伤口处灼烧的疼痛。他仍旧可以感觉到鲜血汩汩冒出、结成血滴，温热潮湿，顺着脖子滚落。威尔微微抬头看着汉尼拔。汉尼拔知道他正把那一条肉丝含在嘴里——他觉得自己可能做过头了，他在考虑该怎么处理藏在腮帮子里的那一丝证据。吐出来？吞下去？于是只能看着汉尼拔寻求指示。  
  
这大概是他最不该做的事。  
  
汉尼拔张开手掌，轻抚他因含着自己的血肉而微微鼓起的脸颊。拇指在他的颧骨上摩挲着，发号施令：“嚼。”  
  
这是威廉格雷厄姆第一次意识到汉尼拔莱克特就是切萨皮克开膛手。至少，是下意识地。但直到几个月后他才真正看清一切。因为他此时正在热恋，你明白的。不过，在他内心深处某个地方，他知道有什么地方不对劲儿—— 一般当你在床上说要“吃掉某人”的时候，你可不是真要吃了他。但这些都没有阻止他把那条肉丝卷进牙齿之间，轻轻地开始咀嚼，咬碎那一小团表皮组织。汉尼拔的指尖沿着他的喉咙下滑，轻点他的喉结，无言地发布下一道命令—— _咽_ 。于是威尔咽了。  
  
这并不是他第一次吃人肉。但，当然，他不知道这个。  
  
感觉到威尔喉头收缩的那一刻，汉尼拔高潮了。威尔紧随其后也射了——但他坚持马上下床，到浴室拿了大块的方绷带包扎汉尼拔的脖子。等他把绷带敷上伤口，汉尼拔拉近他，狠狠地吻上他的嘴唇。汉尼拔想象着他能尝到自己的味道——他的血液，他的皮肤——从威尔的嘴里。  
  
“我爱你。”汉尼拔低喃。  
  
威尔微笑。  
  
那一刻，威尔属于他。  
  
他们的性爱从那晚之后逐渐变得暴力起来。汉尼拔煽动威尔去咬、去抓、去抠、去拍、去掐。一开始只是用牙齿和指甲。汉尼拔下床后，背上总是布满抓痕和指印，浅浅的伤口在威尔给他抹消毒剂时阵阵刺痛。但更多的血肉是从他的大腿内侧撕掉的，除了他们，没人能看到这些合力为之的伤口。汉尼拔确保威尔把他咬下的所有东西都嚼碎咽下了。“好威尔。”指尖感受到威尔吞咽的动作之后，他总这么鼓励。威尔，在多年被社会边缘化的经历之后，不顾一切地需要他的认同。他低下头，像巴甫洛夫的狗[注3.1]一样开始撕咬另一边大腿。当汉尼拔第一次在他们的夜生活中将一把小刀带上床时，他察觉到了威尔的犹豫，但经过温柔的哄骗和引诱之后，汉尼拔不久就感觉到削薄的刀片顺着他的小腹划下，而紧随其后的，是威尔温暖湿润的舌头。  
  
威尔认为汉尼拔是个受虐狂。因为每次被粗暴对待后他都能达到高潮。但，汉尼拔享受的并非疼痛。  
  
他享受的是威尔正在逐渐习惯这种行为，正在爱上这种 _口味_ 。  
  
可以这么说吧。  
  
没过多久，威尔就主动拿起刀子，不需要任何提示，紧贴汉尼拔的大腿根部剔下大小合适的皮肤。低头，撕扯开口的皮肉。等他再次抬头的时候，汉尼拔以为自己看见了神——正是他幻想中的威尔——粘稠殷红的血渍糊满下巴，牙齿之间衔着新鲜的血肉。似乎感觉到了汉尼拔高潮的临近，威尔的手掌压上渗血的伤口，然后举起，用血液涂满自己的脸颊，蹭上自己的头发。他张大嘴巴，咀嚼，好让汉尼拔清楚地看见他正在些干什么。  
  
_哦，威尔，_ 汉尼拔想着 _，你完全搞错状况了。_  
  
_当你对这个“享受疼痛”的我着迷不已时……_  
  
_离你最终变成自己要追捕的那种人已经为时不远了。_  
  
汉尼拔知道时机就快成熟，他需要的只是一个在崖边推威尔一把的理由。于是汉尼拔稍稍收敛了卧室里的小把戏，把刀子锁进梳妆台的抽屉。然后如他所料，威尔看上去几乎是在沮丧了。但随即，威尔想到汉尼拔这几周状态确实不太好——瘀伤、抓伤、划痕、切口零零星星散布全身——于是他觉得自己可以理解。威尔小心翼翼地温柔对待他，用对方值得的一切关怀，真心地呵护他。  
  
威尔告诉他自己有多爱他。  
  
威尔用了那个字：“爱”。  
  
汉尼拔确信FBI永远也别想抓到自己了。  
  


***

第四章：凶手

***

  
  
这人选很难确定。  
  
汉尼拔需要一个有自杀意愿的人。一个会因疼痛而兴奋的人。一个乐于被折磨甚至会幻想自己被人吃掉的人。他知道这种人确实存在，看看伯纳德布兰德斯[注4.1]就知道了。同时他也清楚这种人确实稀有，真的不好找，特别是当这个人不愿意四处宣扬自己倾向的时候。但是，汉尼拔不觉得自己非得费劲儿去找这么个人，他可以让这种人自己送上门来。  
  
毕竟，汉尼拔极擅言谈。  
  
汉尼拔最终劝服了一个病人来参与这项娱乐活动。精神失常，自杀倾向。不差钱是他没被扔进医院的唯一原因。汉尼拔爽快地告诉了他，如果今晚他来自己家会发生什么：汉尼拔和他不具名的伴侣将会用惨无人道的方式折磨他，然后生吃他。这个男人——曾经把自己的睾丸钉在胶合板上一个多星期，直到做检查时被人发现——觉得这主意听起来实在是棒极了。他临床诊断 _就是_ 精神失常不是么。  
  
那晚，汉尼拔邀请一个病人过来晚餐。威尔觉得这对一个心理医生来说很不寻常，但他没说什么。开胃菜撤下之后，威尔确信这男人绝对是个脑残。但汉尼拔似乎全不在意，由着他胡言乱语还一直点头示意。  
  
“喝点儿酒怎么样？”汉尼拔提议，把餐巾放进盘子里，站起来走向起居室——他的情人和病人紧跟在他身后。他倒了三杯威士忌，在其中一杯里下了点儿亚硝酸戊酯[注4.2]，跟一周前用在某个有幸被他选中的恋童癖身上的一模一样。这剂量足够让病人失控了，汉尼拔觉得惨叫和哭喊会让威尔扫兴的。  
  
“我们可以开始了吗？”听汉尼拔就最近读过的一篇关于社群主义的文章发表了几分钟意见之后，病人问道。  
  
“开始什么？”威尔又抿了一口威士忌。他已经有点儿醉了，两腿懒洋洋地叉开，发卷零散地耷拉在眼前。  
  
“我们商量过的？”病人把问题直接抛给汉尼拔，“他不知道？”  
  
“这是个惊喜。”汉尼拔抱歉地冲威尔笑笑，“我们这位朋友……有个小小的提议。”  
  
“我快死了。”病人坦承，冲着威尔，“癌症。活不到一个月了。”  
  
威尔夹紧眉头试着运用共情。汉尼拔有兴趣看威尔跟杀人狂建立头脑联系，但不代表他喜欢看威尔推测这个精神错乱的男人。他知道威尔并不怎么关心这个人，但应酬需要他至少还得装出一副“抱歉听到这个”的样子。  
  
当然，有关绝症的陈述纯属捏造，在病人离开汉尼拔办公室之前，就已经被教过该怎么说了。事实上，他低血脂、低血压、免疫系统也很强大，至少还能再活个五十年。但威尔不需要知道这些。  
  
“我一直想跟两个像你们这样的男人经历一次——”  
  
“等等，”威尔插嘴，完全无视他们的客人，转向汉尼拔，“你带病人回来玩儿双飞？”  
  
“呃，如果我说——”汉尼拔一时语塞，根本没想到威尔会这么理解。  
  
“荒唐。”威尔骂道，从扶手椅上跳起来走向楼梯，“我上去了。”  
  
“等等——”汉尼拔拽住他，拉回来，紧紧抱在自己胸前，“就一会儿。”  
  
“别想。”  
  
“与性无关。相信我。”  
  
威尔看上去就要拒绝，就要上楼，甚至还想收拾东西走人——但汉尼拔眼神里的某种东西让他暂时停止了动作。威尔再次夸张地表示了自己的不忿，跺着脚走到房间角落，一屁股坐在扶手椅上。汉尼拔通常会说点儿什么——但他不想赌运气，特别是在快要接近目标的时候。（尽管威尔显得很不乐意，但他 _知道_ 他就快成功了。）  
  
汉尼拔走近他的病人，尽量显得客观而疏离。不需要他多说什么，病人自动解开衬衣，威尔不由喷出一声轻嗤。这病人的长相并不抱歉，但或许，这正是问题所在。汉尼拔的行动必须得小心谨慎，威尔的醋意足够让最完美的计划彻底泡汤。汉尼拔打开身侧的抽屉取出一把小刀，纤巧而精致的刀子，慢慢绕到病人身后，直到他可以嗅到从他身上散逸而出的化学试剂的味道。没有任何警告地，刀锋深深插进了病人的肩膀。  
  
“ _你他妈_ 在干嘛？”威尔惊叫着跳起来。  
  
“没关系。”汉尼拔持刀割下，划开他的身体，鲜血一股股流下病人的肚皮，“这就是他想要的。”  
  
病人的头弱弱地后仰表示默许。他这会儿除了满身乱窜的脑内啡[注4.3]外什么都感觉不到。汉尼拔这会儿就算吃掉他的脸颊，他也只会报以殷勤的微笑。汉尼拔的舌头舔了舔齿列，很想试试看。  
  
“那不代表我们就得 _给他这个_ 。”威尔大声反对。然后他压低声音，故作机智地劝道：“他 _精神有问题_ 。”  
  
“对，”汉尼拔附和道，抽出刀子，然后捅进了病人乳头下方。男人伸长手臂，握住汉尼拔的后颈，鼓励他把刀子插得更深一些。“但同时他就快死了。我们干嘛否决他的临终愿望？”  
  
“理智。我们是理智、清醒、逻辑健全的人。送他回家。”  
  
“过来。”  
  
威尔没有转身离开房间就已经是深爱汉尼拔的铁证了。但他绝对不会 _走过去_ 。  
  
汉尼拔耸耸肩，开始脱外套。  
  
“我以为你说过这与性无关。”威尔冷笑。  
  
“这是定制外套。”汉尼拔答得理所当然。  
  
确实，他不想弄脏外套，但更重要的是，汉尼拔想给威尔一点儿视觉上的甜头。他解开衬衣，把所有衣服叠好放在椅子上。刀子仍旧插在病人胸前。把拇指戳进顺着他肚皮淌落的血泊里，慢慢地、刻意地，汉尼拔舔去指尖沾染的血迹。  
  
“他可能有病。”威尔在一旁发着牢骚，双臂环抱在胸前，“你可能会得艾滋。”  
  
汉尼拔翻了个白眼：“看在上帝份儿上，威尔。”  
  
“说说而已。”  
  
汉尼拔下压刀锋，拉长切口，然后抽刀。  
  
“无聊。”病人已经不耐烦了，“如果要死，至少让我死得轰轰烈烈。你知道我什么意思。”  
  
威尔反胃地皱起了鼻子。  
  
“好吧，我确实想取悦你，”汉尼拔回答，极尽绅士做派。他弯下腰，面部朝向病人的肩膀，毫无准备地一口咬了下去。等他后退抬起头时，一大块肉正在他的齿间晃荡。这可不是又细又薄的肉丝，不像威尔做爱时从汉尼拔身体上温柔剔下的表皮。汉尼拔撕下的肉足有桃子那么大，塞了满满一嘴。威尔看着——目瞪口呆——汉尼拔慢慢地咀嚼，然后咽下，活生生一个正在享用佳肴的美食家。但是咽下之后，他有一瞬间的失神，就好像那后味儿跟他所期待的略有差别。  
  
“我尝起来如何？”病人问，一脸喜不自禁。  
  
“有点儿苦。”汉尼拔承认，“肉质很好。非常细嫩。但是余味……嗯，有点儿苦。”  
  
“抱歉啊。”病人满怀歉意地耸肩，更多的血被挤出伤口。  
  
“没关系。”汉尼拔并不在意，从侧桌上拿起餐巾，沾干唇上的血渍。  
  
威尔，从汉尼拔张口咬下去后就一直没眨过眼，终于蹦出了几个字：“你他妈认真的？”他看着那个病人：“你他妈的来这儿到底是为了什么？”  
  
“我快死了，”那病人坚持道，“如果要死，我希望至少能选择死法。我决定让人吃了我。”  
  
威尔脸上的血色完全褪去：“你想被……吃？”  
  
“生吃。”  
  
威尔抬头看汉尼拔，静静乞求对方承认这就是个玩笑，这一切都从未发生过：“汉尼拔？”  
  
_“汉尼拔？”_ 更迫切地，也提高了声调。如果不是太过了解威尔，汉尼拔甚至会以为他快哭了。  
  
“这是双方同意的。他也感觉不到疼。”  
  
“对。因为他被 _麻醉_ 了。”威尔拆穿他，盯着病人放大的瞳孔和懒散的微笑，“对吧，我猜对了？你给他下了药？”  
  
“酒里放了点儿亚硝酸戊酯。好削弱不良反应。”  
  
“他不可能同意，汉尼拔！他他妈的是个疯子！”  
  
“我们在办公室里谈妥了一切。他那时很清醒。”  
  
“在你 _办公室_ 。 _心理咨询_ 期间。因为他 _脑子有问题_ 。”  
  
“够了，威尔，”汉尼拔回斥，“这么说不公平。毕竟， _你也在_ 做心理诊疗。我可不觉得那说明你脑子有问题。”  
  
威尔愣了一下。会有人不同意汉尼拔的说法，那些人会说是的，威尔格雷厄姆确实（而且一直）脑子有问题。但能够感觉连环杀手的思路和 _做个_ 连环杀手之间，还是有区别的。  
  
“你以前干过这个，”威尔眼看着汉尼拔弯腰咬住病人的肱二头肌，明显已经不愿等他过去了。汉尼拔透过细密的金色睫毛瞟了威尔一眼，抬头，撕扯着筋腱和肌肉，拽下满满一口。威尔看着他咀嚼然后吞咽，再次悠然地拿起他塞进裤兜里的餐巾擦擦嘴。“你以前这么干过，或许还经常这么干。”拼图的碎片开始自动整合，“但你太过讲究所以不愿生吃。你这么做是因为我，你想让我看清你是谁。有选择地切走内脏并储藏起来，这才是你的做派……之后呢？烹饪和宴请吗？自己吃？还是请人一起吃？”一口气问出这些问题，然后才理解自己问了什么，“你也请 _我_ 吃过了？”  
  
“你可从没抱怨过。”  
  
“你是他，对不对？切萨皮克开膛手？”  
  
汉尼拔把病人扔到近处一把椅子上（木质的，所以不会弄脏衬垫），迈步走近威尔，那么近，近得可以感觉到对方温热的呼吸。“我是你的伴侣。”他回应道，温柔地握住威尔的手。威尔闭上双眼抵抗奔流而至的大量信息，紧紧地攥着汉尼拔的手。  
  
“还要多久？”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“距离你杀了我还要多久。”  
  
汉尼拔扫开威尔眼前的发卷，手掌捧住威尔布满胡渣的脸颊：“你？永不。你对我太重要了。”在吻下去之前，他说，“我爱你。”  
  
威尔试图从汉尼拔的呼吸里找到死亡的余味，从他的牙齿间找到杀戮的痕迹，从他的舌头上尝到浓厚的血腥气息。但什么都没有。他只尝到了汉尼拔的味道——香料和酒精还有淡淡的烟草香气。文雅而精致的味道。一切都不公平得让人毛骨悚然，他无法自制地环抱汉尼拔，把他拉得更近。  
  
因为汉尼拔曾是他认定的终生伴侣。  
  
而现在他不得不放弃他了。  
  


***

第五章：批评家

***

  
  
威尔没给FBI打电话。  
  
至少没有立刻打。相反地，他爬上楼，大睁着眼睛在床上躺了很久。直到他听见楼梯上脚步的声响。“完事儿了？”汉尼拔出现在门口时，他问道。  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我们早餐要吃你的病人吗？”威尔假笑。这并不好笑。这情况一点儿都不好笑。可大概这也正是让他不由自主觉得搞笑的原因。  
  
“要是你愿意的话。”汉尼拔说着，在他身边坐下，手指梳理着威尔的头发。  
  
“明天我要吃巧克力薄煎饼。还有巧克力奶。”  
  
“我会定闹钟然后给你送来。”  
  
“床上早餐。”  
  
“对。”  
  
威尔拖住汉尼拔的胳膊，把他拉向床垫。他注意到汉尼拔已经贴心地在一楼浴室洗过了澡。他身上只有干爽的味道，皮肤在揉搓后泛起玫瑰色的红晕，眼角的细纹在他微笑时皱起，如同经年的纸张。他削薄的嘴唇亲吻着威尔的颈侧，下滑到肩膀（ _血_ ），然后一路穿过胸膛（ _血液还有生肉还有血块_ ），再往下，直到他的腿根。当汉尼拔的嘴唇扫过威尔的肚脐时，他再次抬起那双浅色的眼睛，然后把威尔的阴茎含进了嘴里。  
  
威尔知道汉尼拔的嘴不该离自己的阴茎那么 _近_ 。威尔知道汉尼拔的嘴刚刚在哪里停留。就在今晚早些时候，威尔实实在在看到到汉尼拔亲口从别人的手臂上咬下一大块肉。但当汉尼拔的舌头扫过睾丸连接处那块敏感皮肤时，这一切并没有妨碍威尔头部后仰翻起了眼珠。威尔揪住汉尼拔的头发，把阴茎推进他的咽喉。像这样操别人的嘴巴实在是无礼之极……但威尔实在没有心思顾虑这个了。当汉尼拔把他的性器完完全全吞进口腔，收缩着咽喉的肌肉，并且舌头不住围着蘑菇头打转时，他的脚趾一根根蜷进了床单里。  
  
“哦天，汉尼拔，我快……”  
  
即便威尔已经给了他足够的警示，汉尼拔还是不停地吮吸着、舔舐着，直到威尔射进他的口腔。眼睁睁看着汉尼拔的双颊渐渐扁下去，吞掉了他射出的每一滴精液。“天哪，”威尔喘息，从不可思议的高潮中缓过劲儿来，“天哪，汉尼拔。”  
  
汉尼拔爬回床上，在枕头上躺好，和威尔面对面。  
  
“你还好吗？”汉尼拔突然问他。  
  
“……明天再问我吧。”  
  
汉尼拔，作为一个守信的男人，第二天早晨把巧克力薄煎饼和巧克力奶端上了楼。一起端来的还有他自己的炒蛋、培根和橙汁。汉尼拔，永远注重品味，为所有的盘子都装饰了木槿花——瓷盘柔和的象牙色泽将粉色的花瓣衬托得娇艳欲滴。薄煎饼的滋味，一如往常，美味——蓬蓬松松，浸透了大块工艺上乘的巧克力。巧克力奶则散发出枫糖混合着可可粉的香味。随你怎么评价汉尼拔莱克特，但他确实是个懂得烹饪的男人。  
  
威尔吃到第三口才意识到某件事情。  
  
“我们这周没买培根。”  
  
“嗯，没买。”  
  
威尔看着汉尼拔毫无愧意地享用着病人的遗体。被盐腌过的……什么？后背？肋侧？不过上帝，倚在床上的汉尼拔看上去那样安闲平静——条纹睡袍配着皮拖鞋，麦金色的刘海扫在眼角。他冲着威尔懒散地微笑着，双唇轻合含住又一口培根，然后伸手叉起另外一条。想都没想，威尔从汉尼拔手中夺过培根，顺势咬掉一半。他试着与被害者共情：被活活吃掉该是多么可怕，内脏从身体里被摘走、被当做食物贮藏该是多么惊悚。但他只尝到了汉尼拔用厨艺带来的安慰——把食物端到你面前时，那种温馨、包容以及家的感觉——来自一个爱你的人。  
  
这一定是汉尼拔的感情。他感觉到的是汉尼拔的感觉。  
  
这就是为什么威廉格雷厄姆没有拿起电话叫来FBI，为什么威廉格雷厄姆窝在他们大床温暖的被褥之下，为什么威廉格雷厄姆从汉尼拔的盘子里扯过了另一条培根。没有别的理由。没有。  
  
“有点儿干。”威尔评论道，吃下第二条培根。  
  
“嘘，”汉尼拔反驳，“口感正好。”  
  
“对，正好 _很干_ 。”  
  
“人人都是批评家，”汉尼拔叹气，轻啜橙汁，“下次早饭让你做好了。”  
  
“好。请你吃盒装麦片粥。”  
  
汉尼拔噗地笑出声来。威尔的头抵在汉尼拔胸前，感觉着对方起起伏伏的呼吸。  
  
“我爱你。”威尔轻声说道，应和着汉尼拔的心跳。  
  
从头到尾一共十二个小时：威尔终于走下楼梯拿起电话，拨通FBI的号码。汉尼拔一刀捅进他的肚子，剜出他的内脏。  
  
威尔低头看看自己的肚子，手心摸到了自己滑滑腻腻弯弯曲曲的肠子。透过半透明的肠衣，他确切地看到了早晨薄煎饼里大块大块的巧克力。然后他回望汉尼拔，一脸困惑。  
  
“我以为你说过……”  
  
汉尼拔脸上一片空白，冷漠、淡泊。  
  
房子外面回响着警笛的声音。威尔的视线开始发黑。他伸手想扶住些什么东西，手里的肠子噗噗踏踏掉落在地毯上。他倒向地板，小心地没有压到自己的内脏。他看到汉尼拔迅速冲出房间，但他知道对方跑不了多远。房子已经被包围了。  
  
用不了多久。  
  
威尔闭上眼睛晕了过去。  
  
【警告：到此为止，威尔受伤，博士被关，也没有过分虐。下章起转入《红龙》和《羔羊》，相杀模式正式开启。拆CP的两个妹子也会提到。接下来高虐伤心。承受不了的妹纸可以止步了。慎！！！】  
  


***

第六章：贤内助[注 6.1]

***

  
  
威尔过了很久才康复。  
  
连续几个月躺在医院里吊着管子连着机器插着胃管。随后用了更长的时间把自己关进公寓里静坐。出院几个星期后，他收到一个信封：一把钥匙——可以打开郊区那栋仿都铎式小屋，还有一张便条。  
  
_如果你需要一个家的话。_  
_——_ _HL_  
  
他雇了家政服务去照看那栋房子。房间里所有的一切都定格在他们各自背叛的前一秒。他知道，如果他回去看的话，汉尼拔的笔记本一定还放在他的书桌上，摊开在创伤后压力症候群那一章节。他知道如果他回去看的话，他的牛仔裤一定还堆在他那半边床下的地板上。他知道如果他回去看的话，汉尼拔为他画的那副素描一定还是未完工的样子，挂在调味品架的旁边，架子上码放着两百多个瓶瓶罐罐，还有，威尔悄悄藏在水池下面的那瓶廉价龙舌兰酒一定也还在吧。  
  
他从没打算要回去看看。  
  
相反的，FBI的熟人给他介绍了一个姑娘——显然这人没听说过那些流言蜚语，关于汉尼拔和威尔在切萨皮克开膛手被捕前曾经打得火热的传言。又或者他听说过，但他选择了不信。不论怎样，这熟人把威尔介绍给了莫莉福斯特—— 一个冷静、外向又耐心的姑娘。而她，出于某些原因，愿意忽视威尔的社交不适和机械性的防御态度。于是当他问她愿不愿意结婚时，她，出于某些原因，答应了。  
  
她曾有一次问起过汉尼拔。他告诉她自己不愿意谈论这个。  
  
于是她再也没有问过。  
  
她不知道那把钥匙一直被威尔随身扣在钥匙串上。汉尼拔再没给他寄过任何东西：没有信件也没有便条。关于肚皮上那道长而扭曲的伤疤，威尔没有收到任何歉意。摆脱汉尼拔是件好事，当然。跟妻子和她的儿子一起住在舒格罗夫岛[注6.2]，这日子没法儿再更快活了不是么。是的，他会好起来的。  
  
这解释了为什么克劳福德一找上门，他就立刻跑回了巴尔的摩。  
  
还有比他的前任伙伴更好的咨询者吗？他假装不情愿，但想出这个主意的正是他本人。于是现在他站在等候区，听医院员工对他宣讲规矩。别离玻璃太近。别给他任何违禁物品。 _你知道什么？_ 耳边传来警报器的声音，大门叮叮当当地打开了，威尔边走边想。 _我和这男人分享一张床，紧贴着他睡了好几个月。我才不是因为要和连环杀手面对面而紧张。_  
  
_我紧张是因为要跟我的前任面对面了。_  
  
当威尔走进石质走廊的时候，他感觉到了气温的陡降。[注6.3]就像维吉尔陷落地狱之中，第九层，最偏远的一层，远离所有光明、温暖和救赎。科赛特斯河。囚禁所有背叛者。他的双眼一直盯着墙壁。等他走到墙根，再左转，他就能看见汉尼拔莱克特。只管向前走吧，威尔。  
  
墙根。  
  
左转。  
  
看见了。  
  
汉尼拔莱克特身上发生了两个变化。第一，他穿着一身毫无魅力可言的橙色连体衣。不过，威尔觉得这一点可以忽略。汉尼拔惊人的气韵、自信和智慧使得他即使穿着监狱套装也依旧与众不同。但是，不，即使是汉尼拔自己也不可能忽略这毫无形状的艳丽布料给予他的禁锢。他看上去倦怠、凌乱，甚至有一点挫败。这是威尔除了连体衣外，注意到的第二个变化。  
  
汉尼拔或许没有给他写信，但那歉意明晃晃地挂在他的眼神里，让威尔意识到或许言语从来都不是必要的东西。  
  
“你好，威尔。”  
  
“你好，汉尼拔。”  
  
他们沉默了几分钟，只是盯着对方看，回忆着以前共有的生活。  
  
“我很想你。”汉尼拔说，语气里满是真诚。  
  
威尔真想刻薄他几句，说如果那天我躺在地板上失血而死的话，你现在说不定得想死我了吧。但他控制住了：“你知道我为什么来？”  
  
“为了那些家庭。伯明翰的雅各比家。亚特兰大的莉兹家。你想知道凶手为何选中他们。”  
  
至少威尔不用假装这只是个社交应酬了。  
  
“你会帮我吗？”威尔问他。  
  
“当然。”  
  
他们花了整个下午的时间研究案件记录。他们一起趴在坚硬的水泥地板上，文档、照片零零散散地在玻璃墙的两边的地面上铺开。医院的职员几个小时前就该过来把他俩分开的，因为威尔直接趴在了玻璃上，距离那个杀人魔只有几英寸的距离。或许员工们对他们架设的防弹幕墙非常放心；或许他们放心威尔前FBI探员的能力；或许他们确信汉尼拔不会伤害威尔——至少不是在这儿，不是现在。  
  
但或许他们只是单纯不在乎这俩人之间到底他妈的会发生什么。  
  
他们的工作只在午餐时暂停了一下。那食物真是——跟想象中一样——可怕。汉尼拔挣扎着没有对如同幼儿园食品一般的土豆泥和橡胶一样粘牙的肉泥做出任何评论。“有人告诉我你结婚了。”  
  
威尔不知道自己为什么没想到汉尼拔会问这个。但他真的没想到。有那么一会儿，他想否认关于莫莉和威利的一切。他也说不清楚这是为了保护他们的安全，还是他为自己没有等待汉尼拔而惭愧。（等汉尼拔出来。就好像他只是因为欺诈罪被判个三五年一样。就像他还有资格获得保释一样。就像他们两个人真的能有未来一样。）  
  
“对。”  
  
“莫莉？她的名字？”  
  
_你知道她的名字。_ 威尔想。 _你可能知道她的一切。别装了，汉尼拔。_ 但他只是点点头。  
  
“她有个儿子？”  
  
“是。威利。”  
  
“这名字真是巧得很。”  
  
“对。”  
  
他们盯着彼此看了一会儿，谁都不想开口说出他们共同的想法： _那本该是我们的生活。_  
  
汉尼拔和威尔花了大量时间一起思考案件。威尔提议晚上加班干活，但奇尔顿医生来了，而且坚决反对说探视时间结束。毕竟，这里还关着其他人，他们还想睡一会儿呢。威尔想要反驳，但最终，他放弃了，回到自己（空荡、孤单的）旅馆房间里过夜。他向汉尼拔保证，第二天下午还会回去。  
  
第二天早晨，他们在汉尼拔的牢房里发现了牙仙的字条。  
  
背叛。  
  
又一次。  
  


***

第七章：仇敌

***

  
  
接到克劳福德的电话，听他翻译出《国民闲话报》[注7.1]上刊登的密码信息时，威尔的心跳真切地停顿了好几秒。“什么？”他对着话筒哽住。  
  
“你家的地址。我们正把你的家人接出来。”  
  
“操，他从哪儿知道我家地址的？”威尔需要一个答案——但克劳福德也没有答案[注7.2]。威尔挂断，猛地把电话摔到厨房料理台上，玻璃屏应声粉碎。（ _粉碎的镜子。插进她们的眼球。她们看到了什么？_ ）他怎么会没想到这个？他以为他们的和解一切顺利。他们已经安稳地回到了合作关系里——有条不紊地整理犯罪现场照片，标记地图，拼出每一处法庭证据的碎片。两人之间，似乎没有遗落任何东西。  
  
好吧，什么都没有忽略，除了汉尼拔是个杀人魔的事实。  
  
“你回来了。”汉尼拔带着几分惊喜。  
  
“我说过我会的。”  
  
“是，你说了。”  
  
他们相对静立。棋手在棋盘两侧盘算着下一步的动向。  
  
“为什么这么做？”威尔忽然发问，“我以为我们和好了。为什么偏要用这种方式结果我？”  
  
“你在说什么啊，威尔？”  
  
“别装了，汉尼拔。你在《国民闲话报》上的信件？你透露了我家的地址！”  
  
“对，我做了。但我从没想要，你怎么说来着？‘结果你’。”  
  
“你以为会发生什么？”威尔冷笑，“请个杀手过来喝咖啡吗？”  
  
“你好好想清楚，”汉尼拔怒斥，“我怎么可能让他杀了你？你昨晚根本不在家。你在这儿，跟我一起，在巴尔的摩！”  
  
这认知像一记重拳打在威尔的心口。真他妈的哭笑不得。  
  
“你不是要杀我。你要杀我的家人。”  
  
“ _我才是_ 你的家人，威尔。”  
  
汉尼拔昂然直立，抬起下巴一副临阵姿态。威尔发誓，他这一生都不会将这一幕从心头抹去。  
  
“再见，莱克特医生。”  
  
他永远都不会再来巴尔的摩精神病院了。没过几天，法兰西斯·多拉海德（牙仙）来到他家，把他的脸捅了个对穿。狰狞的疤痕，扭曲而粗暴，从鼻尖一直延伸到下巴。他的嘴唇被永远劈开，左侧的鼻翼也被扯掉了一块。莫莉在救护车里陪着他一路来到医院。她确保威尔安全地通过检查然后被送进了急救室做手术。在威尔醒来之前，她离开了。  
  
威尔回到家后发现了那张字条。一个人回家，回到舒格罗夫。  
  
_很遗憾听说那张孩子气的漂亮脸蛋儿毁了。但请记住，不管你现在看起来多抱歉，我还是很期待与你再见。_  
_—_ _HL_  
  
威尔试着安慰自己，这说明自己的决绝真的让莱克特刻骨铭心。否则以他的脾气，绝不会写出这种满含低级奚落的字条。但当他在床上翻了个身，从镜子里看到自己那张残缺的面孔时，零碎的啜泣还是抑制不住地让他颤抖了身体。  
  
奚落再低级，也不能否认它的真实。  
  


***

第八章：逃犯

***

  
  
汉尼拔莱克特逃走了。杰克克劳福德礼节性地通知了威尔格拉厄姆一声。  
  
这真的只是个礼节性的通知。没有向他提供保护，也没有要求他的帮助。威尔清楚自己大概应该搬走，搬得离舒格罗夫远远的。但每一次他想到要搬空冰箱或者收拾柜子里的衣物时，他都会放弃。一切都太费劲了——而且有什么用？不管他跑到哪里，汉尼拔都一定会找到他。那男人的消息总是惊人地灵通而且脾气倔强。（威尔难道没说过他最大的缺陷就是“热情”么？紧随其后的是疯狂，当然。）于是威尔对逃离即将来临的死亡完全不抱希望。相反的，他甚至开始期待。他用心地为汉尼拔的到来做起了准备。他咨询了当地所有顶级餐厅的侍酒师。你们的酒是从哪里买的？晚餐的话，喝点儿什么比较好？配上红肉，一种尝起来比较像猪肉，但又稍微有点儿苦味的肉呢？然后，想到汉尼拔会仔细地把他开膛和煎熟，威尔决定再买一些能配上一顿清淡午餐的酒。之后，为了让整个经历完美无缺，他还买了些酒来搭配甜点。  
  
他学了烹饪——最初级的。每天早晨，他都会一丝不苟地准备前面说过的“清淡午餐”——万一汉尼拔没时间或者没心情自己动手呢。鸡肉小黄瓜冷拼。番茄紫苏浓汤。鸡肉橘子酱三明治。焦糖洋葱乳蛋饼。还有恶意为之的切达奶酪小饼干。（他确信要是汉尼拔在冰箱里发现这个，肯定就吃不下午饭了。）  
  
威尔没有几个朋友。尽管镇子上每个人都认识他。每一次他走出家门进行采购，他的邻居们都会从眼角里瞟着他看——虽然都知道这么看人不礼貌，但与此同时，又病态地想要看清他残缺的脸。他的嘴唇从右侧牙龈处被拉高了两三英寸，暴露出他米白色的牙齿。左侧鼻翼缺了一块儿——在脸部中间留下狰狞、鲜红的裂痕。他确实遇到过指着他大声呼叫家长的小孩儿。在这样的经历之后，他通常会去酒吧喝上几杯龙舌兰酒。威廉格雷厄姆从来没有什么虚荣心……但也没人会愿意被当成是个怪物。  
  
他一天中大部分时间都花在厨房的料理台前了。身侧摆着一盘法式餐前点心，白葡萄酒就在冰桶里冰镇着。他的iPod里安静地流淌着火鸟组曲的开场。他调整了MP3的曲目，保证音乐一直轻柔而舒缓，永远无法达到灭顶的高潮。他已经是闲置物品，永远都不会再被使用了。  
  
他等啊。  
  
等啊。  
  
等。  
  
但，汉尼拔还是没有来。  
  
他从克劳福德那里听说了某个食人野猪计划的失败[注8.1]。汉尼拔跟一个年轻的FBI探员——克拉丽丝史达琳一起逃走了。他们可能一起去了南美，但所有的追踪都以失败告终。还有传言说，这两人显然在 _一起犯案了_ 。格雷厄姆让克劳福德给自己电邮一张那女人的照片。  
  
长相清秀但并不出众。不过，她的半边脸可没有被猎刀砍过。所以，就这样了。  
  
情况就此日渐恶化。威尔开始忘记丢弃自己准备的餐点，任由它们成堆成堆地摞在料理台上。萎蔫的沙拉里堆着褐色的生菜叶子，发霉的新月三明治上奶油开始凝固，硬邦邦的花式小蛋糕上软糖变得黏黏糊糊。没过多久蟑螂就开始遍地乱爬——但威尔似乎全没注意。那些蟑螂，几乎有他的手机那么大个儿，匆匆爬过他的鞋子，有时甚至会把触须停在他的脚踝。但他无视了它们，一直在等待那个永远不会来杀他的男人。  
  
杰克克劳福德最终来看他了。在进门的瞬间，他几乎被腐肉和酸牛奶的恶臭掀翻，他只得退后几步好找回呼吸，肚子里翻江倒海，午饭差点儿没吐出来。深深地吸了口气，他用袖口捂住鼻子，鼓起勇气再度走进房间。  
  
他在厨房的料理台边找到了威尔。他的衣服脏兮兮的，似乎几个月没有换过的样子，在他面前，实实在在地堆着几十个盘子。所有的菜肴都精心装饰过，淋着稍许酱汁，盘边上点缀着糖浆凝成的花朵——但显然没有人吃过。它们被扔在一边，任其腐坏。奇怪的是，尽管威尔被食物包围，他看上去却比杰克上次见他时瘦了整整三十多磅。  
  
“这他妈怎么回事，威尔？”杰克看到一只蟑螂在乳蛋饼下探了探头。  
  
“我……做了午饭。”  
  
“是，我知道。”  
  
杰克用了一下午去收拾威尔的公寓。他打电话叫了职业杀虫队来消灭蟑螂，他的鞋底因为在房间里四处踩踏而粘满了虫尸。到了晚餐时分，所有坏掉的食物都被扔进了垃圾袋，所有的盘子也都洗好了。但是，威尔仍旧坐在那里，脏兮兮臭烘烘地坐在料理台边的高脚凳上。  
  
“过来，洗个澡吧。”  
  
完全漠然地，威尔任由自己被领到楼上，脱光，冲洗。杰克试图保持礼貌的距离——尤其是当威尔褪掉卡其长裤，暴露出软绵绵的阴茎，任其耷拉在大腿边的时候。但是，当威尔手中的肥皂第十二次掉落在地时，杰克还是衣着整齐地走进淋浴，决定帮他年轻的被保护人洗澡。  
  
“到底怎么了，威尔？”杰克问他，手指打匀香波，穿过威尔的头发。整整洗了三遍才让他的头发显出原本的光泽。  
  
“他没来。”  
  
“ _谁_ 没来？”  
  
威尔的视线转向左边，似乎在为什么事儿尴尬。“没。没谁。”  
  
威尔的沮丧让他显得心不在焉。只用了一小会儿——精致的餐点，葡萄酒瓶，循环播放的古典音乐——杰克猜出了他在等谁。  
  
“哦，威尔……”  
  
“我是说，我没想让他来，当然，但是……”  
  
他的视线转向自己留在浴室柜子上的，克拉丽丝史达琳的照片——就放在他并不常用的镜子下方。  
  
“是因为我变成这副样子了，对吧？”  
  
更像是结论而非提问。  
  
“他抛弃我选择她就是因为我成了这样。讽刺的是这一切都是他做的啊。虽然不是直接但——是他让我变成这样的。”  
  
“威尔，你和莱克特，你们……？”杰克甚至不想说完整个问题。但威尔毫不在意地耸肩承认了。是的，他们曾经。  
  
“你觉得我还能再见他吗？”威尔抬头看向前任上司，问他。  
  
“威尔，你不会再 _想_ 见他的。相信我。”  
  
威廉格雷厄姆，意志坚定的勇士，目光飘向了窗外漫无边际的大海。  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注释及考据：（此文真爱！！极大地激励了窝，于是鸡血上头啃了原著，干脆把相关的原著内容贴出来，信息共享。但后来因为CP洁癖发作，克拉丽丝部分跳读，所以如果考据不准，欢迎纠正！）
> 
> Chapter 1 Warrior 勇士
> 
> 1.1贝塞斯达海军医院：原著中威尔杀了霍布斯之后精神失控，在这里住院，而不是直接被转手给了医生。
> 
> 译林版《红龙》第十一章。译者：赵昆  
> 格雷厄姆出现精神问题的原因目前没有被披露，但一位从事过精神分析的工作人员透露那是由“过度的精神忧郁”引起的。  
> 格蒙伊文斯，一个曾在贝塞斯达海军医院任职的专业人员称，格雷厄姆是在杀死有“明尼苏达州百劳鸟”之称的格雷特霍伯以后不久在海军医院接受精神病治疗的。格雷厄姆在1975年击毙了格雷特，从而结束了他在明尼阿波利斯引起的长达八个月的恐慌。  
> 伊文斯说格雷厄姆在医院的前几个星期中有自闭的倾向，并拒绝饮食或谈话。
> 
> 1.2预后：医学术语，度娘说：预后是指预测疾病的可能病程和结局。又分预后良好、预后不良、预后慎重和预后可疑。
> 
> 1.3此处作者玩弄了两人的名字： “意志坚强的勇士”是威廉名字的含义；而挑战罗马的是与汉尼拔同名的将领汉尼拔·巴卡（曾大败罗马，最终在扎马战役被击败，后流亡，罗马人仍然不放心汉尼拔，一直争取把他引渡到罗马受审，在公元前182年服毒自尽）。【于是姑娘们看出什么了么==！】
> 
> 1.4翻飞鸽（roller，又名：佛法僧）一种鸟，求偶或向鹰攻击时俯冲翻筋斗。原著中，狱卒巴尼向克拉丽丝转述博士对她的描述。博士说克拉丽丝是大翻飞鸽（deep roller）。【吐槽：可见这一款是博士真爱！】
> 
> 翻译：译林版《汉尼拔》第十二章。译者：孙法理 
> 
> “你知道，莱克特博士有一回谈起你。也许是我最后一次跟他谈话，也许差不多是最后一次。这鸟让我想起你应该知道他的话。”  
> “当然。”史达琳说，她的胃里有点难受，但是她决心不退缩。  
> “我们谈的是顽固的遗传行为。他以翻飞鸽的遗传为例。翻飞鸽飞到高高的天上，向后一个一个翻筋斗，然后往地上落，炫耀自己。这种鸽有两种，大翻飞鸽和小翻飞鸽。你不能让两个大翻飞配对，否则他们的后代就会一直翻飞到地上摔死。他的话是，‘史达琳警官是大翻飞鸽，巴尼，我们希望她的父母有一方不是大翻飞鸽’。”
> 
> 原著： 
> 
> “You know, Dr Lecter talked about you a little, once. Maybe the last time I talked to him, one of the last times. The bird reminds me. You want to know what he said?”  
> “Sure,” Starling said. Her breakfast crawled a little, and she was determined not to flinch.  
> “We were talking about inherited, hardwired behavior. He was using genetics in roller pigeons as an example. They go way up in the air and roll over and over backwards in a display, falling toward the ground. There are shallow rollers and deep rollers. You can't breed two deep rollers or the offspring will roll all the way down, crash and die. What he said was `Officer Starling is a deep roller, Barney. We'll hope one of her parents was not.”
> 
> Chapter 2 Boy 男孩
> 
> 2.1普林斯顿大学生案件：《红龙》提到过。看这里的时候真心觉得博士无敌了=。=
> 
> 译林版《红龙》：
> 
> “也许是这样。”博曼说。“给莱克特点颜色看看怎么样？在精神病院里我建议可以用药物……”  
> “他们三年前给他吃了钠阿密妥，为了让他说出他在哪里埋了一个普林斯顿大学的学生，”格雷厄姆说，“结果他给他们开了一个药液配方。”
> 
> 2.2反讽：指下文中的A little death的双重含义在这个情境下显得很讽刺。字面意义和实际意义在他们此时的关系中完全倒转了。一般情况下用这个习语该指“享受高潮”，但拔叔的兴趣显然在字面的“死亡”上。详见注释2.3
> 
> 2.3 La petite mort：（译者由英文维基编译）法语习语，直译为“小小的死亡”，对性高潮的委婉表达。一般用于描述高潮后意识模糊的状态，但并不只限于形容性高潮。【这里拔叔直接用了高端大气上档次的法语，所以为了配合这种高端感，楼主决定用英文+中文的方式翻这句。一开始打算翻成“欲仙欲死”，但叶子看了之后觉得这个词出现是天雷，于是采取了现在的中文译法。因为法语白痴，一切来自谷歌和维基，如果有错，欢迎指正。】
> 
> Chapter 3 Lover 爱人
> 
> 3.1巴甫洛夫的狗：著名的心理学家巴甫洛夫用狗做实验：每次给狗送食前开红灯、响铃。一段时间以后，铃一响或灯一亮，狗就开始分泌唾液。【于是，文中是这样的：博士：好威尔！威尔：（咬、舔、嚼、咽——求表扬（#￣▽￣#)】
> 
> Chapter 4 Murderer 凶手
> 
> 4.1布兰德斯（Bernd Brandes）与阿明-迈维斯食人事件：  
> 2001年，德国食人魔阿明-迈维斯（Armin Meiwes）在一个网站上发布广告，寻找一个自愿被杀并被吃掉的人，要求此人体格健壮，年龄在18至30岁之间。有个叫做布兰德斯（Bernd Brandes）人同意了。这两个男人在圣诞节见面，然后开始了他们的罪恶计划。迈维斯将他分尸慢慢煮食的过程拍了录像带，他先后录制了50卷录像带，记录他杀人食尸的恐怖恶行。这些录像带记录了他如何肢解布兰德斯、如何烹煮并吃掉他，以及如何冷冻剩余肢体和器官的场景。
> 
> 4.2亚硝酸戊酯：【编译自维基】代指一种药物poppers，是其主要成分（不知道该怎么翻，大概是一种类似迷幻剂或者催情剂的东西）。用药后因心跳加快导致眩晕感、愉悦感及其他感觉，被认为能够增强性欲和快感。
> 
> 4.3脑内啡（Endorphins）是人体自然产生的类似吗啡的化学成分，它可以缓解疼痛，和吗啡一样有止痛和欣快感,是愉悦情绪的传递素,自然麻醉剂。
> 
> Chapter 6 Helpmeet 贤内助
> 
> 6.1关于章节题目，本来helpmeet挺好翻，但读了几次之后发现“合作者”这个词很不对味儿。翻了大字典，发现它原来还有“配偶”的意思，与helpmate相通。而helpmate又是个过去常用的，可以指代配偶的词。既要过时，又得跟配偶有关，结合攻受，想到了“贤内助”。最终决定这么翻。毕竟这一章里，博士和莫莉都是威尔的伴侣啊，矮油真糟心。
> 
> 6.2莫莉和她儿子以及舒格罗夫岛：原著里威尔抓到汉尼拔之后就离职了。威利不是威尔的儿子，是莫莉和前夫的儿子。威尔结婚之后住在舒格罗夫岛。
> 
> 6.3 地狱第九层以及科赛特斯河：【由译者编译自英文维基】出自但丁的《神曲》。科赛特斯是地狱第九层，最底层。描述中，科赛特斯河更像是一个冰湖而非河流，与冥河的其他支流同属一个源头。但丁说科赛特斯是背叛者和欺诈者的住所。根据他们欺骗和背叛行为的等级，划分不同的深度埋进冰湖里。
> 
> Chapter 7 Rival 仇敌
> 
> 7.1《国民闲话报》：本文成文于电视剧播出之前，所以弗雷迪还是设定成小报记者，而不是网站编辑。他工作的小报就是《国民闲话报》。原著中博士通过这份报纸上的广告跟牙仙传递消息，透露了威尔的家庭地址，指示牙仙“杀他全家，保全自己”。
> 
> 7.2博士究竟是怎么知道威尔地址的：原著中，博士假称要给律师打电话，这是唯一不被监听的电话。但他没打给律师，打给亚兰布鲁姆的秘书了，说布鲁姆要他给威尔寄书，很急，但他不知道地址。秘书不在，博士骗接电话的人翻了秘书的本子，找出了威尔的家庭地址。
> 
> Chapter 8 Fugitive 逃犯
> 
> 8.1来自度娘：（因为CP问题，这一本实在看不下去）昔日被汉尼拔折磨的恋童癖梅森没有死，悬赏猎杀汉尼拔。为摆脱杀手们的纠缠，汉尼拔回到美国寻找梅森，但不慎被俘。梅森准备把汉尼拔让野猪活活吃掉以解心头之恨。史达琳及时赶到，冒险将汉尼拔救出来了。
> 
> =============
> 
> 译后记于2013年：
> 
> 因为后四章字数不多，再加上叶子的论文接近尾声，于是后面一起翻出来了。至此，算是了了个心愿。这篇文当初看的时候非常喜欢，现在回过头再看的时候，只觉得满心苍凉了。大概是因为不管文中还是剧里，威尔都被折磨得太凄惨了吧。不过，我得说，我喜欢即使饱受折磨但还是坚定善良的威尔，相比起这虐心的结局，假如看到威尔放弃信仰，我大概会觉得更难过。
> 
> 一个星期就翻完这篇确实挺意外的，因为字数确实挺多。回忆这一周各种选修课上拎着pad噼噼啪啪地翻译润色，就有种莫名的不真实感。貌似当初迷神夏的时候也没有这么疯魔。目前唯一的遗憾是这一对儿找不到当初神夏那样多的小甜文了。


End file.
